


Insomnia

by Sunstar77



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: The Doctor has just the cure for insomnia.





	Insomnia

Rose lay in her bed, unable to sleep. She’d tried different positions. She’d tried reading. She’d tried a warm bath. She’d even gone to the TARDIS kitchen and had a glass of warm milk. No luck. Now she just lay in her bed, staring at the dark ceiling. 

Her bedside clock read 3 a.m., when she heard a knock and the door to her room slid open. The Doctor stood in the doorway, dressed in pajamas with pictures of little cowboys on them. 

Rose giggled. “Nice jim-jams.”

“Like to keep things interesting in the bedroom.” She raised an eyebrow at his comment and he stepped inside. “Can’t sleep?”

She shook her head. “No. I’ve tried everything. Nothing works.”

“I’ve got something that might help," he offered.

“I’ll try anything,” Rose muttered.

The Doctor strolled over to the far side of her bed. “Shove over.”

Rose did as he asked, making room for him to climb under the duvet. He put an arm around her as they lay down and pulled her head onto his chest.

“Now what?” Rose asked. The Doctor shushed her. A moment later, she noticed a strange rhythmic thump in his chest. 

The twin beats of his hearts relaxed her, but didn’t put her to sleep. Rose sighed. She was just not destined for sleep this night.

Another knock and the door slid open again. Rose raised her head. “Jack?”

“Hey, Rose.”

“Can’t sleep?” He shook his head and scratched his bare chest. “Me, neither.” She waved Jack over to the bed as she and the Doctor scooted over to make room.

Jack spooned up behind Rose. She let her head drop back to the Doctor’s chest. Jack murmured something and snuggled closer to Rose, his arm across her side, hand resting on the Doctor’s stomach. The sound of the Doctor’s heartbeats lulled Rose into a doze.

***

Before long, both humans were sleeping soundly. The Doctor smiled at them and sent a mental thank you to the TARDIS, who has alerted him to Rose’s state of insomnia in the first place. The ship’s ever present hum changed pitch for a moment. The Doctor burrowed further into the pillows and let himself doze off.


End file.
